


I'm coming to see you soon

by eggyolkjellyfish



Category: Boku no Chikyuu wo Mamotte | Please Save My Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggyolkjellyfish/pseuds/eggyolkjellyfish
Summary: A sort of introspective on Rin for the first episode of the series;





	I'm coming to see you soon

You're standing at the bars of the tiny balcony outside your apartment, gripping the bars tightly as though your life depended on it. Behind you, you hear your father's voice.  
"Rin? What’re you doing?” he asks.  
"I’m looking," you reply.  
"Looking at… what now?"  
"Just looking." Puzzled by your reply, your father looks over your head and down to where your gaze is trained at. It's a moving truck, parked right in front of the apartment's front doors. You see men hefting boxes from the truck, and carrying them through the doors.  
"Oh, yes- we're getting new neighbors," says your father. "Let’s hope these new people have some kids your age- you don't have enough friends here."  
"Mm." You pretend to be indifferent, but at that, you crane your neck out further to see who’s in the car behind the truck. The car doors open on both sides. You squint your eyes till you feel them strain to get a good look at who comes out.  
"Oh! It's a girl- and a boy! Oh, but they're way older than you, Rin. Too bad about that," says your father. He ruffles your hair, then goes back inside to help your mother make dinner.  
But you don't follow your father inside. Instead, you're deep in concentration, looking at the girl going through the building’s main doors. It's hard to tell from far away, but it seems she's wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, and carrying a pot of many colored flowers whose names you don't know. Even though it was only a few brief seconds until she walked into the apartment, you feel a strange feeling clutch at your heart. You feel so nostalgic all of a sudden, and you feel a surge of emotion rising and sticks in your throat. You feel like the world is spinning under your feet, your heart starts beating quicker, and you feel as though you're about to pass out, like you're sick. But before you can do anything about it, you hear your mother calling.  
"Rin! Dinner’s ready! And shut the door when you come in!"  
You shake your head, and run into the apartment with a clatter, the sick feeling having dissipated, but the image of the girl lingering in your mind. 

~~~

"Rin! Turn it off! The new neighbors are here!"  
You ignore your mother and stay glued to the spot, watching your cartoons.  
“Rin!”  
You sigh and you turn the TV off before running off to the front door as you hear it open with a cheerful greeting. You nearly slip and fall flat on your face when you see who’s there.  
It’s the girl from before with her family. The adults are talking to each other with polite smiles, and the boy (the girl’s brother) is looking a little bored. She throws a fleeting glance at you, and smiles nervously. You stare at her intently. She looks away hastily, blushing, and you feel a strange mixture of emotions well up inside you. You feel a swell of joy in your heart and a desire to burst out laughing all of a sudden, mixed with a tender feeling that baffles you. You’ve never felt this way before, and you can’t find any reason to either much less to a complete stranger.  
You feel a little timid in the swirl of complicated feelings you’re having, and you stand half hidden behind your mother. You can’t take your eyes off of the girl. Her hair sways whenever she moves even a little, and you see her clenching and unclenching her hands as though she is nervous. But when her brother leans over to her and whispers something with a grin, she narrows her eyes and elbows him in the rib.  
“...and this is my son, Rin. Come here Rin, say hello.”  
“...Hello.”  
“Hello, Rin- Nice to meet you! You’re pretty tall for your age,” the mother replies. She’s beaming at you. when gestures to the girl. “This is my daughter over here. Come on- greet your neighbors.”  
The girl takes a deep breath and then smiles, properly this time. “Hello, I’m Alice Sakaguchi. I’m glad to meet you.” 

~~~

The sun is starting to set, and everything around you is tinged in an ochre hue, their shadows getting longer and longer as the sun falls lower. You’re perched on top of the apartment stairs, craning your neck into the street leading home. You perk up when you see someone coming close, and jump off of the stairs. Your run towards her, then stop- pacing yourself to a brisk walk. You don’t want to look too obvious.  
“Hello, Alice! How’ve you been?”  
“Hello, Rin. I’m fine, thanks.”  
You feel a sinking sensation when Alice walks away without another word. You slump your shoulders in disappointment. It’s been a week, and yet you don’t seem to be able to get her attention for more than a simple greeting. You stroll along the bushes planted by the apartment complex, chewing your gum into pieces, deep in concentration. Then suddenly, as though another force outside of yourself dropped it into your head, you get an idea. Alice is still in your line of view. You run towards her, the sound of your feet hitting the pavement ringing loudly. When you reach her, you thrust your sticky package of gum at her, smelling sickly sweet from being in your pocket too long, and she startles.  
“Hey, Alice! D’you want some gum?” 

~~~

You're sitting at the table in the cafe with Alice. It would've been a real treat in any other circumstance, but right now you're toying with your spoon, staring listlessly at the boys that are sitting with you. The louder one of the two has all of Alice's attention, and she's looking at him intently, leaning in towards him. You see Alice blushing, and you set your jaw tightly, glaring daggers at the boy. You feel a sinking sensation in your heart mingled with a sickly kind of bitterness. Where have you felt like this before?

~~~

You're falling. You're really falling.  
'Alice! Alice! Help me! No! Please!'  
You think you're going to- 

~~~

There's a girl. 

A girl whose hair is the color of the meadow that surrounded Lazlo's house. All of the bristlegrass in the meadow are waving at you, beckoning you with false cheer to a deserted house that's no longer home;  
She's sitting on a swing, rocking back and forth gently. There's nothing else around you both except for a peculiar light that shines- somewhere, you don't know where. But you know it's there because how else would you be able to see this girl in the black nothingness upon which you stand?  
You walk towards her, but you start with surprise and stumble. She's not wearing any clothes. Feeling ashamed you turn your back hastily. 

~~~

When you turn around, there she is again, and this time she's all grown up. She is beautiful. She has a delicate bridge for a nose, a pair of bright blue eyes, and a perfectly symmetrical heart shaped face. On her forehead is a small red mark- not a scar, but a symbol like a clover with thin red leaves. She's wearing an elaborate outfit- a bejeweled headdress, and a dress with patterns so numerous it makes your eyes swim. And she's singing;  
Every note she hits, you feel your hair stand on end. There are no words capable of describing the unearthly feeling her voice gives you. You heart is twisting with a strange feeling- not particularly hatred, but not love either. A chilling feeling, like being doused with a bucket of cold water; For this scene feels so familiar, yet you know for certain that you have never seen this woman before in your entire life. You feel something at your ankles, and look down to see a plant growing at rapid speed, pink blossoms unfurling from green buds and leaves growing to sizes impossible for their newness. You look side to side in alarm, and see that all around you, plants, flowers, and trees are growing at a pace that should be impossible. You land your graze upon the woman again, sharply. She's stopped singing. For a moment, there is nothing to be heard but the sound of your heart beating wildly in your chest. Suddenly, a name flashes across your mind and spills off of your tongue.  
“Mo...kuren?”  
At that, the woman- Mokuren, starts and turns to face you. But as she does, you feel the darkness envelop your vision, and the last thing you see is Mokuren, blurred but coming closer and closer. 

~~~

Before the darkness dissipates from your sight, you feel your cheek burning hot and cold. You blink , and your line of sight refocuses. You see a bright yellow light under you, and a cool glass case. But when you lift your head, you feel something sticky on your face. You look down, and see the case covered in blood. Your stinging right hand tells you that it's yours. With a shaking hand, you carefully wipe the blood off of the glass, and with a pang of pain in your heart, you see Mokuren, who stood in front of you just moments ago. She's laying under the dome of glass, her eyes closed as though she were asleep. But you know she can't possibly be simply asleep when you see how pale and gaunt her face is. Suddenly a wave of rage comes over you and you're giving the glass a hailstorm of blows, not caring about the searing pain in your fists. There's blood, your blood, spraying everywhere, but you don't care. You don't understand why your heart hurts so badly to see her, but you don't care about that either. You eventually get tired, and lay your head on the glass again, trying to stroke her golden crop of hair but only feeling a shattered layer of glass under your fingers. 

~~~

Suddenly, you open your eyes, and you find yourself laying on you back on a cold marble floor. Over your head, there is a dense layer of plants, all getting taller and taller by the minute. In the distance, you hear something that makes you feel terribly pained, but at the same time, wonderfully nostalgic. It's Mokuren’s voice. You feel too weak to even lift your head to look, but you know for certain that it is her. Your eyelids flutter. She continues to sing. The plants are growing, probably forever, all around you, enveloping you in their tender embrace. As your vision dims and her voice gets further and further away, you feel a small smile on your face. You are going to go meet Mokuren again, and soon. 

~~~ 

You snap your eyes open and wake to the feeling of your heart racing. For a minute, everything is disorienting. You feel a dull ache in your head, but your body feels lighter than ever. Your heart still thunders in your chest. You need to see Mokuren right now. You feel as though you can’t wait for another minute to see her after all those long, painful years without her presence by your side. You need to see her again, this time with the clarity that she is the person you’ve been unwittingly searching for your whole life. You hear the door open, and you sit up straight. Your mother opens her eyes wide, and her jaw drops.  
“Rin! You-”  
“Mom- I need to see Alice! Right now!” 

~~~ 

You sit up in your bed, the first excitement of realizing who Alice was having abated a little, and now feeling a pleasant buzz all throughout your body. After impatiently sitting through the doctor’s exams and your mother’s call to Alice’s mother, you concentrate intently on where Alice could be. You sense her, and your whole face lights up with glee.  
“Alice is here!”  
You ignore your mother’s amusement at your remark.  
“She’s coming up the stairs!” You can see Alice, running up the stairs, looking more hopeful and joyful than you’ve ever seen her. You smile when she stumbles on the steps- it’s just like her to do that, forgetting obvious things when she was excited. Only Three more steps;  
Then two more;  
One more, and-  
“Alice!”  
You throw the covers off of yourself and run towards Alice with a surge of both exhilaration and relief. Alice’s face is drawn and pale, but right now she is smiling the same beatific smile Mokuren gave you when she told you she was coming to meet you.  
“Rin!”  
As you wrap your arms around her, Alice’s legs give out from under her, and she enfolds you in her own embrace, laughing with sheer relief and delight herself, not knowing that those feelings came from somewhere deeper inside of her than she imagined. You stay like that for what seems like an eternity, stringing together incoherent sentences, and clinging to each other tightly. And as you finally disentangle herself from her embrace, you stand and finding that her cheeks are wet, you wipe them yourself with the back of your palms. She smiles fondly at you, and though you feel a pang in your heart at how much more smaller and incapable you’ve become in this life compared to her, you smile back, and extend a hand out to help her up.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a ship thing, more of an attempt at trying to write what Rin was feeling in the first episode of the OVA series lol. I like Rin and Alice's dynamic a lot but I don't like them as an actual couple- I'm more interested in Rin/Shion's intensity as a character and how he grows from/with it throughout the series more than anything else ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
